1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to servers, and more particularly to a server having a keyboard module.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of servers, the application range of the servers is becoming ever greater. When a server needs to be tested or programmed, a keyboard will be attached and used. However, it is inconvenient and cumbersome to attach and use a separate keyboard.